The present invention relates to novel tricyclic compounds which possess anti-allergic, anti-inflammatory and cytoprotective activity.
The preparation of the compoound 2'-methylpyrano-5',6':3,4-(2-oxo-1,2-dihydroquinoline) and its N-phenyl derivative is described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., pp. 364-9 (1968) (C.A. 68:114419c).